Digimon 03 First Kiss
by Towermon222
Summary: Here it is, my sequel to First Date. It's been one year since the couples got together, but Takato and Rika still haven't had their first kiss. Will Takato's pefectly planned day fix that, or will his plans be ruined by a mischievious force?


Well, here it is. My sequel to "First Date" is finally here, sorry it took so long. This story takes places in the year 2004 making the majority of the tamers 15. Now I don't own anything in this story, except maybe the horribly named restaurants, but I digress, Enjoy the story.

First Kiss

Shinjuku Park

Friday, the Day before the Anniversary

The tamers had been in the park at a tamers meeting when a very angry Boltmon bioemerged and attacked them.

The tamers quickly biomerged, those who could anyway, and began to fight it off. MegaGargomon and Justimon were thrown aside by the digimon quite easily, leaving only Gallantmon and Sakuyamon left to fight it.

At that very moment, Sakuyamon was blocking Boltmon's Tomahawk Crunch with her Crystal Sphere.

"Ha, ha, puny fox girl," said Boltmon, "you no strong enough to stop Boltmon."

"And you need to learn how to talk, your point?" asked Rika from inside Sakuyamon.

"Don't forget he needs to be taught some manners." said Renamon.

"Boltmon teach you manner!" Boltmon yelled as he raised his fist.

"Thanks for the target," said Sakuyamon, _**"Spirit Strike!"**_

Four spirit foxes flew out and hit Boltmon in the stomach.

The air was knocked out of the enemy, but he quickly gained it back.

"YOU MAKE BOLTMON ANGRY!" shouted the green monstrosity.

He brought his fist toward the shaman's head.

_**"Lightning Joust!"**_

A bolt of electricity flew through the air and hit Boltmon in the back and knocked him to the ground. Sakuyamon turned to see Gallantmon standing there.

"What," asked Takato from inside the holy knight, "forget I was here?"

Boltmon started to get to his feet.

"Quick," said Henry from the hideout where he and the others were hiding, "while he's distracted, both of you attack."

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon nodded.

_**"Lightning Joust!"**_

_** "Spirit Strike!"**_

The two attacks struck Boltmon and he screamed as he turned into data.

"Yahoo!" shouted Guilmon as he and Takato split.

Renamon and Rika also split, and Rika ran to her boyfriend.

"That was a good save, Takato." said she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, something they hadn't started doing until the second month of their relationship.

"Thanks, Rika," said Takato, "you were good out there, too."

Takato smiled as his compliment made Rika blush a little, he always found that cute, not that he'd say it out loud to her, she'd kill him.

She was wearing one of her mandatory skirts that day. It was a little shorter than knee length and a dark blue color that complemented her favorite heart t-shirt.

Takato couldn't help but lose himself in Rika's eyes, and didn't even realize he was leaning in for a kiss until he felt Rika's finger on his puckered lips.

"Ohhh," said Ryo, "shut down."

"Crash and burn." said Kazu.

"Smooch block." said Kenta.

Rika glared at them out of the corner of her eye, prompting their digimon to quickly escort them away from the park.

She then turned her attention back to Takato.

"Might I ask what's going through your mind right now?" she asked with her finger still on his lips.

Takato backed up and gave an embarrassed smile, "I'm asking myself the same thing."

"Look Takato," said Rika, "I'm just not ready for the first kiss."

"I know, it's just, tomorrow is the one year anniversary of the day we started dating, and I thought…"

"I can assure you," Rika interrupted, "when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know."

Takato sighed.

"Hey," said Rika taking a little pity on her goggle headed boyfriend, "we're still on for tomorrow, right?"

Takato smiled, "Yeah, and I'm gonna do my best to make it our best date yet."

Rika smiled, "You do that. Well, I gotta get started home."

"See you tomorrow then." said Takato.

Rika ran over to where she'd left her bike, and then she got on and rode off.

When she was gone, Takato sighed.

Henry walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're trying way too hard for that first kiss." said the Chinese boy.

"I know." said Takato.

"All relationships have their own pace."

"I know." Takato said a little more irritated.

"You'll get there eventually."

"I KNOW!"

Henry backed up in surprise.

"Sorry Henry," said Takato with another sigh, "it's just that I've been hearing the exact same thing from my parents and Rika, and it gets a little annoying after so many times."

"What do you expect Takato," said Terriermon, "that she comes crawling all over you and then kisses you from head to foot."

Takato's eyes went wide with anger, and he gave the rabbit a glare that was almost as bad as Rika's.

"Make a comment like that again and I'll throw you under Beelzemon's motorcycle."

"Whoa," said Henry, "little dark there aren't ya?"

"Sorry," said Takato, "but Terriermon's jokes about me and Rika got old after the first two months. Hey, wait, weren't you going to walk Jeri home?"

"Yeah, but she decided to bike home instead." said Henry.

"Speaking of Jeri, what are you two doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm taking her to this Italian restaurant that just opened uptown."

"Okay, just try to avoid the big hill in the park near the sakura trees."

Henry gave Takato a confused look.

"I decided that my wrap up for the date tomorrow would be a picnic at that hill." said Takato.

"Ah, and a good time for that, too," said Henry, "they're still in bloom."

Takato smiled and nodded.

Just then, the familiar sound of Guilmon's stomach caught their attention.

"Takatomon," said Guilmon, "I'm hungry."

"Alright Guilmon," said Takato, "see ya later Henry."

"See ya Takato." said Henry.

The two tamers left the park and went their separates ways, but failed to notice the presence that was watching them.

"Aw, young love," the presence said to itself, "I'll enjoy stomping it out."

A few minutes later…

The Matsuki Bakery

Takato walked through his front door with great speed.

"Mom, Dad," he called quickly, "I'm home, Guilmon's hungry, I'll be in my room!"

The boy ran up to his room just as his mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Takato," she called, "no running in the house!"

But Takato couldn't hear her, as he was already in his room, and he picked up a little wooden statue that wasn't completely painted.

The statue was the image of a sakura tree in full bloom. On one side of the tree was a standing Renamon, and on the other side was a sitting Rika in her usual outfit, but in her pants, not skirt. They were leaning against the tree and each looking at their own respective hand which had a sakura blossom in it. You could make out smiles on both their faces.

It had taken quite a bit of work to get the money for this gift, but it'd been worth it. Takato had been working to finish painting it for almost a month and it was nearly done. All that was left were the flowers.

Even though Rika had told him not to go to much trouble, he'd spent as long as he could planning every step of the date tomorrow.

First he was going to take her to a nice restaurant that he could afford thanks to performing a rather embarrassing favor for Ryo. Next he planned to take her to an ice cream place the he was sure she'd like. Then finally, he would take her to the hill, where Renamon and Guilmon would've already set up for the picnic, if Renamon could keep Guilmon from eating everything that is.

"This will be our best date ever." Takato said to himself with a smile.

Meanwhile…

The Nonaka Residence

Rika had run into the house as soon as she got home, almost running her mom over in the process.

"Rika," she said, "what's your hurry?"

"Nothing, Mom." she said with an obvious blush.

"Rika Nonaka," the mother began with surprised tone, "are you running to your room to prepare for your date tomorrow?"

Rika blushed brighter.

"I could help if…"

"No," said Rika, "I want take care of it myself."

Rumiko smile, "Alright, Rika, but if you need help don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks." said Rika as she walked past her mom and to her room.

As soon as she was through the door, she went to her closet and grabbed her spare heart shirt, her mom had bought 5 of them after Rika started to "develop", and a pair blue jeans.

She laid them on a chair in her room.

She thought about how funny it was that before she'd met Takato and Henry she wouldn't have been caught dead doing this, but that was then and now she had Takato.

She put her hand under the bed then and pulled out a wooden box.

Now she told Takato not to spend too much money on her, but she had planned the entire time to spend as much as she could.

She'd been forced into doing several photo shoots to get her mom to give her the money, and the images from them were still burned into her skull, but it was worth it to get the perfect present for Takato.

The box was a beautiful black with gold trim, and their was an image on the top that she'd had had carved on there and painted differently than the rest of the box. The image was Takato and Guilmon sitting up back to back to each other asleep.

She hadn't opened the box since she bought it, because she wanted what was in it to be just as big a surprise to her as it would be for Takato.

Renamon appeared just then.

"Looking at that box again Rika?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Rika, "I just can't wait till I see Takato's face when he opens it."

Renamon smiled.

"And Renamon," said Rika, "you wouldn't be willing to give me a heads up on what Takato is planning tomorrow would you, I mean, I know he has you helping him."

"Sorry Rika," said Renamon, "but it's not a surprise unless it's a secret."

"I thought as much," said Rika, "well I'll just have to hope he didn't do anything too crazy."

Renamon smiled.

"I can tell you that you'll love your day tomorrow."

Rika smiled and then she laid back in her bed to think about tomorrow.

Shinjuku Park

Saturday, the Anniversary

The next morning, both Takato a Rika got up quickly, showered, and got dress.

They met outside Guilmon's old hangout.

Takato sat there patiently waiting, and smiled when he saw Rika riding up on her bike.

"Hey Gogglehead," she said as she dropped her bike and walked over to him, "sorry I took so long, my mom grilled me for an extra 10 minutes on how I should be wearing something nicer."

"It's okay," said Takato, "Guilmon almost made me late."

"I can't help it if I'm hungry." said the red dino.

"Says you." said Takato as put his hand in his pocket., "I've got something for you, Rika."

"Good," she said, "because I've got something for you, too."

Takato pulled the wooden statue out of his pocket and handed it to Rika, who gasped in amazement.

"Takato," she said, "it's beautiful, but where in the world did you get the money to…"

"Let's just say, my mom gave me an advance on my allowance, and Ryo has thoroughly embarrassed me for the year." said Takato.

"You painted really well." said Rika.

"Thanks, now what do have for me?"

"Renamon," said Rika, "could you give Takato his present?"

Renamon held a wooden box out to Takato.

He looked at the image on the top and laughed.

"Might I ask where you got your money?"

"You'll find out if my mom gets her way and gets it put in a fashion magazine." said Rika.

"You actually did a photo shoot?" asked Takato.

"Five photo shoots," said Rika, "and don't you dare laugh."  
"I won't," said Takato, "I just wish I'd been there to see it myself."

Rika punched her boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Shut up and open the box."

Takato smiled and opened the lid of the box, and he suddenly heard Rika's voice, singing her song, the song that only he and Renamon had heard the day that Parasimon had attacked.

He closed the lid and smiled.

"This is great Rika," he said, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, "now Renamon can take them home for us while we begin our date."

Renamon took the statue and music box, and then she disappeared.

"Guilmon," said Takato, "you wait here for Renamon to come back, and don't do anything until she does."

Guilmon nodded.

Takato and Rika left a moment later, not yet noticing the evil yellow eyes watching from someplace hidden. The being laughed as it flew after the couple.

A few minutes later…

The Smiling Monkey Restaurant

When they arrived at the restaurant, Rika was happy that Takato hadn't picked someplace too fancy like on their first date.

"I like your choice of restaurant," said Rika, "but how are you paying for it?"

"I did some rather embarrassing things for Ryo, and he paid me." said Takato.

"Embarrassing how?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Rika laughed and they walked in and were seated quickly, and then the waitress took their orders. Takato was getting spicy ramen, and Rika was having stir fry.

"So," said Takato, "this bring back any memories?"  
"It reminds me of our first date," said Rika, "just less expensive."

"Well," said Takato as he rubbed the back of his head, "that and the digimon attacking factored into us not going back there."

"Understandable," said Rika, "did you get one of those "Please never come again" letters in the mail a week after?"  
"Actually, I got three." said Takato with a laugh, "One for me, one for Mom, and one for Guilmon."

"Speaking of restaurants and digimon, did you hear that some places are considering making it legal to deny business to digimon?"

"Well that doesn't seem fair," said Takato, "I mean, not all of them are responsible for the damages to the city, and not all of them are bad."

"Feel lucky though," said Rika, "the original idea was to deny service to the digimon and tamers."

"Wow," said Takato, "can you imagine how bad it would affect my mom and dad's business if they made a law like that, or Jeri's dad for that matter?"

"Well it's only a rumor I heard," said Rika, "no need to worry about it yet."

"Right," said Takato, "now where's our food I'm starving."

"Careful Takato," said Rika, "you're starting to sound like Dino Boy."

The couple laughed.

About a minute later the waitress came with their food, and she placed it on the table for them.

"You two enjoy now." said the woman as she left.

Takato inhale deeply the smell of their food.

"This smells great," he said, "I can't wait to dig…"

Suddenly, a man sitting behind Takato decided that moment would be good time to stretch, and his elbow hit Takato in the back of the head, and the boy face planted into his ramen.

"Takato," said Rika, trying to hold back laughter, "are you okay?"  
Takato lifted his wet face out of the bowl.

"I think I'll go to bathroom and dry my face off now." he said.

"Yeah," said Rika, still trying not to laugh, "you do that."

Takato got up and walked to the bathroom.

When inside, he grabbed some paper towels and dried his face off, and then he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well that wasn't how I wanted this to begin," he said to himself, "but at least nothing else like that could possibly happen today."

He walked back to the table with a smile, and he and Rika finished their meal quickly. Not one second later, the waitress came up and took their plates, and then she told how much they'd have to pay and patiently waited.

"Let me just get my money out here," said Takato as put his hand in his pocket, "I should have plenty of money to…"

Takato suddenly got a nervous look on his face and he quickly started rummaging through his pockets.

"Something wrong?" asked Rika

"I think I may've forgotten my money." said Takato nervously.

Rika laughed a little.

"Then let me pay."

"But…" Takato started to say.

"Don't worry," said Rika, "I have some money leftover from those photo shoots Mom made me do."

Rika pulled out the correct amount and handed it to the waitress. The woman nodded and left.

"Well," said Takato, "that was embarrassing."

"It's okay," said Rika, "it's not like you have to pay, I mean it is _our _anniversary. Never understood why the man was supposed to pay for everything anyway."

"I know," said Takato as he rubbed the back of his head, "but I could've sworn I…"

Takato felt something in his hood and pulled it out to see his money.

"How in the world did this get in my hood?" Takato asked out loud.

"Maybe you put it there and forgot?" suggested Rika.

"Yeah," said Takato, "maybe, but we better get going to our next stop."

Rika nodded, and then they both got up and left the restaurant, all the while, never noticing the sneaky little creature following them.

A few minutes later…

The Doragon no o Ice Cream Parlor

They approached the ice cream place and Rika laughed a bit.

"And might I ask what gave you the idea to bring me here?" she said.

"Well we just ate," said Takato, "and ice cream is always a good desert."

They walked into the shop and went up to the counter. The man there smiled a big smile at them.

"Well what do we have here," he said, "a couple of friends on an outing?"

"Actually," said Takato, "we're a couple."  
"Oh," he said, "my apologies, so what can I get you two."

"I'll take a bowl of chocolate." said Takato.

"And I'd like a bowl of strawberry." said Rika.

"Alright," said the man, "I'll get started on those now."

The kids nodded.

"How about you go find us a seat Rika," said Takato, "I'll bring the ice cream in a minute."

Rika nodded and walked over to a table.

Takato took a deep breath.

"Okay," he said to himself, "there's no way you can mess this up. You just take the ice cream to the table and eat, extremely easy."  
The man handed the two bowls to Takato and he started to walk towards the table. Everything seemed fine, until he was almost to the table and stumbled.

He fell flat on his face and the ice cream bowls went flying, but both bowls landed on Rika's shirt.

Takato looked up and panicked.

"I'm so sorry Rika," he said, "I must not have been looking where I was going, I'm so…"

"Calm down Gogglehead," said Rika, "it was an accident. I mean even you know how clumsy you can be."

Takato gave an embarrassed smile.

"I can just change shirts," said Rika, "if it's okay."

"It's fine with me," said the man at the counter, "and I'll get you two more bowls of ice cream free of charge."

"Thanks." said Rika.

"Um, Rika," said Takato, "do you even have a spare shirt with you?"

"I had Renamon bring one," she said, "just in case. Renamon!"

The fox appeared with the shirt in hand.

"You need this?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Rika, "thanks."

She got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Renamon," said Takato still sounding a little down from another thing going wrong on his date, "is the picnic set up?"

"Everything is going well on that front," said Renamon, "Guilmon is even showing great restraint not to eat any of the food."

Takato sighed, "That's good, but you should get back there to make sure it stays that way."

Renamon nodded and vanished.

Takato sat down at the table and sighed again.

"Well at least there's something good happening today." he said to himself, "I wonder if Henry and Jeri are having the same problems."

"What same problems?" asked a familiar voice.

Takato turned to see Henry and Jeri.

"Oh," said Takato, "hi. Why are you guys here?"

"Well," said Henry, "Jeri's sweet so I thought I'd buy her a sweet treat."

"You're the one whose sweet Henry," said Jeri with a giggle, "Now, what were you talking about problems."

"Everything on my date has been going wrong." said Takato.

"What's happened?" asked Henry as he and Jeri sat down at the table.

"Well," said Takato, "first I did a face plant in my ramen at the restaurant, then my money somehow ended up in my hood and I couldn't find it so Rika had to pay, and just a few minutes ago I tripped and caused the ice cream I was carrying to land on Rika's shirt. Now she's in the bathroom changing shirts and I'm out here waiting for the next thing to go wrong."

Henry and Jeri looked at each other for a moment then looked at Takato.

"What?" said Takato, "What is it?"  
"You can't seriously tell me that you haven't figured this out." said Henry.

"It's pretty obvious, Takato." said Jeri.

"What is?" asked Takato, still confused.

"It's a digimon." Henry and Jeri said in unison.

Takato's eyes went wide and he smacked himself in the head in realization.

"Can I not have one day with a normal life and no digimon attacks!?" said an irritated Takato.

"I could stick around and stop it for you if ya want." said Henry.

"No," said Takato, "maybe if I ignore it long enough it'll go away and we can handle later."

"Um," began Henry, "isn't that like what I said when we ran into Sinduramon at camp."

"Yes," said Takato, "but this time I'm hoping it works."

"Well…" Henry started to say.

"Oh, Henry," said Jeri, "you're supposed to have me home in an hour."

Henry gained a panicked look on his face.

"Ah," he said as he and Jeri got up, "you're right. I gotta go Takato, good luck with the rest of the date."

They ran out the door just as Rika came out of the bathroom with a new shirt on. Oddly enough, the shirt looked like her old broken heart shirt.

"I didn't know you still had that shirt." said Takato.

"Oh, this is a different one my mom bought me," said Rika, "she actually got me four just like it, but I only wear them when I've got nothing else to put on."

"Oh," said Takato, "okay."

The ice cream was brought to them after that.

They both enjoyed it and then went to pay, but as Takato went for his wallet he found it was once again gone.

"Not again," said Takato as he put his hand in his hood again, "it's not in my hood either."

"I got this, Takato." said Rika as she pulled out some money.

"Thanks Rika," said Takato, "once I find my wallet I'll pay you back."

"This is our anniversary and you spent days planning it," said Rika, "if anything we're even."

Takato laughed.

They exited the building and Takato put an arm around Rika's shoulder as they walked towards their next destination. Takato put his other hand in his pocket only to feel his wallet.

He sighed, but continued walking, but he never noticed the increasingly irritated eyes glaring at him and Rika.

Shinjuku Park, near the sakura trees

Takato and Rika walked up the hill where Guilmon and Renamon had set up.

"Wow Takato," said Rika, "you picked a beautiful spot to end the date."

"Well," said Takato, "it's a great time to see the sakura trees, and since it's close to sunset, what better time to have a picnic?"

They got to the top to find Renamon and Guilmon waiting.

"Hey guys," said Takato, "everything ready?"

"Not exactly." said Renamon as she held up a picnic basket; she opened it to reveal it was empty.

"What!" yelled a surprised Takato, "What happen to the food!? Did Guilmon…"

"Don't look at me," said the red saurian, "Renamon has been watching me all day."

"It's true," said Renamon, "the basket felt empty when I went to place it on the blanket and I looked inside to see it was."

Takato groaned and fell onto the picnic blanket they had laid out.

"Why does the entire day have to turn out wrong!" he yelled at the sky.

Rika laughed a bit and Takato sat up.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," she said as she sat down next to him, "thinking it mattered to me if the day was perfect. What matters to me is that you spent days planning our anniversary date and we've been together an entire year even though tons of people have said we wouldn't make it."

Takato smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right, I just got so focused on making this day perfect, I forgot the real point of it all."

"Well," said Rika, "allow me to remind you."

The redhead leaned in and kissed Takato on the cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder.

Takato's smile grew bigger.

"Note to self," he said, "a kiss on the cheek not that bad, and should keep me held until you're ready."

Rika laughed.

The sun was beginning to set and caused the sky to take on a flame like look.

Takato felt like he could go to sleep right there, until…

"AHHHHHH!" came an irritated scream.

"What was that?" asked Rika.

There was the rustling of a nearby bush and a red, medium sized, imp-like digimon with small wings and a tail jumped out of it.

"WHY WON'T YOU GET MAD AT HIM!" the thing yelled at Rika.

"Who the heck are you?" she asked as she sat up.

Takato pulled out his D-Power and looked him up.

"There's no need for you to look it up Takato," said Renamon, "this is Boogeymon. He's a Virus, and he's known for playing pranks and practical jokes."

"Then you're the one who's been trying to sabotage our date." said Takato.

"Well duh," said Boogeymon, "who else could create such brilliant plan and…"

_**"Pyro Sphere!"**_ shouted Guilmon as he shot a fireball at the little demon's foot.

Boogeymon gave a small scream and flew up.

"Hey," he said, "I was still talking. As I was saying, I would've ruined the date, had it not been for your girlfriend being so uncooperative."

"What are you talking about uncooperative?" said Rika.

"YOU DIDN'T GET MAD!" shouted Boogeymon, "And now I'll end you!"

"_BOOGEYMON DIGIVOLVE TO… PHELESMON!"_

In the demon creatures place floated a taller red devil like creature that held a sort of pitchfork.

Takato looked at his D-Power.

Name: Phelesmon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Virus

Attack: Black Statue, Demon's Shout

"Well," said Takato, "I guess now would be the time to start fighting."

Rika nodded and they both pulled out blue cards.

"_DIGIMODIFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!"_

"_RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO… TAOMON!"_

"_GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO… WARGROWLMON!"_

The two Ultimates stood ready to fight.

"Come at me!" yelled Phelesmon, _**"Demon's Shout!"**_

Waves of sound shot from the demonic digimon's mouth and the digimon covered their ears.

"If that is not the most annoying thing ever." said Taomon.

"Let's quiet him down then." said WarGrowlmon.

The big red dino blasted forward and attempted to slash Phelesmon, but he shut his mouth and moved out of the way.

"That wasn't very nice." said Phelesmon, _**"Demon's Shout!"**_

__Sound waves once again shout out of the digimon's mouth, but this time they were aimed at Takato and Rika.

The two tamers covered their ears.

"Man!" yelled Takato, "this guy needs to shut his mouth."

"We couldn't be more in agreement." said Rika.

_**"Spell Prohibition Paper!" **_shouted Taomon as she threw a paper that landed on Phelesmon's mouth.

Phelesmon had just enough time to look at the paper before it exploded and threw him backwards and onto the ground.

WarGrowlmon came up behind the demon.

_**"Double Edge!"**_ shouted the cyborg as he slashed the creatures back.

Phelesmon screamed in pain and spun around in rage, "Why you, _**Demon's Shout**_!"

The sonic wave shout out of the digimon's mouth and threw WarGrowlmon backwards.

"Growlmon!" yelled Takato as he ran over to his partner, who was slowly de-digivolving back to Guilmon.

Taomon took the moment's distraction to try and attack Phelesmon, but the demon turned in time to see her. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground where she de-digivolved to Renamon.

"Renamon!" said Rika as she ran over to her partner.

"You see puny humans," said Phelesmon as he lifted back into the sky, "I am all powerful, I think after I'm done with you I'll take over this world."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" shouted Takato as he and Guilmon got up, "You ready Rika!"

"Always." she said as she helped Renamon to her feet.

They both held out their digivices and then placed them to their chests.

"_BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"_

"_GUILMON BIMERGE TO… GALLANTMON!"_

"_RENAMON BIOMERGE TO… SAKUYAMON!"_

The holy knight and shaman digimon stood ready.

"You think that will help you?" laughed Phelesmon, "Think again, _**Black Statue**_!"

A black substance shot from the demon's mouth and towards Sakuyamon, but Gallantmon jumped in front of her and blocked it with his shield, which suddenly became black stone that seems to be trying to stretch and cover his hands.

Gallantmon threw the shield done before it could attach to him.

"What the heck?!" said Takato from inside Gallantmon.

"Phelesmon likes to turn his victims into statues to keep around his lair." said Renamon as Sakuyamon.

"Yes," said Phelesmon, "and I also like to place them in interesting poses for my amusement."

"That's sick." said Rika.

"To you maybe," said Phelesmon, "I am surprised it's taking so long."

"What are you talking about." said Gallantmon as he tried to take a step forward.

When his feet wouldn't respond, he looked down and saw the black stone wrapped around them and it slowly creeping its way up his legs.

"Aw nuts." said Guilmon.

"You say that again." said Takato.

"How dare you!" yelled Sakuyamon as she ran forward and whacked Phelesmon with her staff.

"Takato," said Rika, "keep fighting that stone stuff, we'll handle this guy."

"Right." said Takato and Guilmon.

"Let's see how he likes fire." said Renamon.

Sakuyamon jumped into the air and spun its staff to create a ball of blue flame.

_**"Fox Drive!"**_ shouted Sakuyamon as she threw the ball at Phelesmon.

_**"Demon's Shout!"**_ Phelesmon's sound waves blew the orb back at Sakuyamon.

She dodged, but that gave Phelesmon enough time to get close enough and slam into the shaman.

The demon then opened his and shouted again and blew her backwards.

"Now I'm mad," said Rika from inside Sakuyamon, _**"Spirit Strike!"**_

Four spirit foxes appeared and flew towards Phelesmon, but the demon simply slashed at all of them and ran at Sakuyamon again. This time he grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

The tamer and digimon then split in two. Renamon was knocked out and Rika got up to try and wake her.

"Rika, Renamon!" shouted Gallantmon who was now stone from the waist down.

Phelesmon turned and looked at Gallantmon, "I thought you'd be all stone by now. Ah well, I guess I'll just blast you again to finish you up."

Gallantmon braced himself.

_**"Black Statue!"**_ said Phelesmon as he shot another stream of black stuff at the knight.

Gallantmon closed his eyes as the black stuff grew closer and he heard someone shout.

"NO!"

Gallantmon opened his eyes to see Rika's face and black stone creeping around her body.

"Rika!" yelled Takato.

Renamon had gotten up just in time to see what was happening, "NO!"

"Couldn't let you get hurt now could I," she said as the stone started to make its way onto her face, "Gogglehead?"

A tear streamed down her face as stone finished covering it, freezing the tear to her face.

"Well," said Phelesmon, "not exactly the best pose for her, but I guess I'll alter it once I finish…"

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" shouted Gallantmon as a crimson aura formed around him.

The black stone on Gallantmon's legs literally dissolved.

"That's… that's impossible," said Phelesmon, "no digimon has ever broke the black stone."

"We're not really…" said Guilmon.

"…what you'd call ordinary…" said Takato.

"…Phelesmon." the two said in unison.

A bright light surrounded the holy knight.

"_GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO… GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!"_

The crimson armored knight floated before Phelesmon.

"I'll just freeze you in place and smash you to bit," said the demon, _**"Black Statue!"**_

The black stuff flew towards Gallantmon, but as soon as it got close it was vaporized.

"Nice try." said Takato from inside Gallantmon.

"Now it's out turn." said Guilmon, _**"Crimson Light!"**_

The holy knight threw a bolt of bright light at Phelesmon. The digimon screamed in pain as the light went through his chest.

"Why you!" yelled Phelesmon as he turned hi head and aimed at Rika's statue, "Let's see how you like your girlfriend in pieces, _**Demon's Shout**_!"

Gallantmon turned to see the sound wave flew toward Rika's statue, but luckily Renamon was fast enough to get up and teleport her frozen partner out of the way.

The holy knight turned back and looked at Phelesmon.

"You're gonna regret trying that." said Takato.

Gallantmon then flew towards Phelesmon and punched him up into the air, and flew up after him.

_**"Final Justice!"**_

There was a bright flash, and when it cleared Phelesmon was falling towards earth, and as soon as he hit the ground, he burst into data.

Gallantmon then landed and split back into Takato and Guilmon. Takato quickly turned to see Rika unfreezing from her statue form.

"Rika," he yelled as he ran over to her, "are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Gogglehead," she said with a smile, "be a statue was a little bit like those stupid photo shoots I had to do."

Takato laughed and Rika blushed just a little bit.

"You know," she said, "I could see everything going on while I was a statue."

Takato looked a little embarrassed, "You could?!"

"Yeah," she said, "and I think you find to defend me was…nice."

"Well," said Takato who was also blushing now, "you're welcome."

They were quiet for a moment, they found themselves looking into each others eyes, and, once again, before Takato realized it he was leaning in. This time though, Rika leaned in, too, and when there lip met in the middle, it was like fireworks for both of them.

The world kind of slowed just for that moment and it felt like hours, but the kiss actually only lasted about 7 seconds.

When they finally separated, Takato had a big dumb smile and Rika was blushing.

"Wow." said Takato.

"Yeah," said Rika, "wow."

"I don't get it." said a familiar, confused voice.

Rika and Takato turned to see Renamon smiling and a very confused Guilmon.

"I completely forgot you guys were here." said and embarrassed Takato as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Renamon, "but it's getting late, and you two do need to get home."

"Guess she's right." said Takato.

"Or," said Rika, "we could go back to my place and kiss some more."

Takato was about to comment, but stopped and said, "I like that, let's do that idea."

They both laughed and started walked back to main part of the park to get Rika's bike with the digimon closed behind, but Guilmon was still confused.

The Next Day…

The next morning Rika was up early and ready to start the day when she got an email.

She walked over and saw it was from Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta.

"Oh great," she said, "probably another one of his stupid vacation photos from last summer that those morons went with him on."

She opened the email, only to find a link to a website.

"Well this has the odd scent of déjà vu."

She clicked the link and the photos she saw were a bit of a surprise. They of Takato looking incredibly embarrassed, also irritated and angry by the look of it, in a French maid's outfit doing everything from dusting to sweeping to cooking at Ryo's house. It was captioned, "So hard to find good help these days."

Rika couldn't help but laugh just a little.

_"This must be the embarrassing thing Takato had to do to earn money from Ryo."_ thought Rika.

She then scrolled down and clenched her fist at what she saw. They were images from her photo shoots. In most of them she was doing a sexy or provocative pose, and this was captioned, "Well, if mom can do it."

She then scrolled down again to find a picture of Takato with his face in a bowl of ramen at the Smiling Monkey Restaurant. The caption was, "Look ma, I'm swimming."

Below that was an image of Rika with the two large ice cream stains on her shirt, and an arrow was pointed at one of the stains, captioned "Hey look, chocolate."

Next was the last image, which was of Takato and Rika's first kiss, and just beneath it read, "Happy Anniversary Rika, Signed Ryo Akiyama, Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa."

Rika's eye twitched, and then she yelled at the top of her lungs and so loud you could hear it on the other side of the planet, **"I'M GONNA KILL THOSE MORONS!"**

The End

Well, I hoped you all liked that, and I want you all to know this isn't the end of this story. Oh no, I'm going to take this story to a level I've been planning on since I wrote "First Date", but all I'll say other than that is expect the unexpected. Review if you want, and if anyone thinks they know what the sequel of this one is, PM me and see if you're right. Well keep reading.


End file.
